i remember
by The Broken and abandoned
Summary: franki accidently activates a hidden memory file refreshing his life before being a robot


New year new me, time to make a friend fiction with some ocs cause I'm me,ladies and ladies~, enjoy my first (finished) fanfiction "I remember"

WARNING:swears,mystery,backstory,and feels... ALLOT OF FEELS (also a cliff hanger)

It was a beutiful afternoon,sun shines through tyciox's window of his old respit block as he sifts through some old papers, a disfynctional robot of his decised lucus lays in the corner keeping a watchful eye on his old recupracoon, he hasn't entered his room in sweeps,we was Allways caught up with work and he falls asleep at his work space allot. He sighs to himself,his eye spots something under the paw of his lucus,it looks like a locked box. He walks over and pulls the box out from under, the paw falls to the ground with a light thud,he breaks the lock off with a swift tug, the old metal snapping quickly "strange... I don't remember this damned box here" he questions as he opens it,dust fly's out of the box leaving him in a coughing fit. When he recovers he looks into the box with some wonder "what the?" He questions almost in shock as he pours out the contents of the box, a pair of star shaped shades fall out, the metal rims all rusted as the bronze tinted lenses catch the sunlight "is this... Photos from... My childhood?" He questions the lucus bot as he goes through the photos,he notices something amoung the photos of him and industry as young trolls, there is a third troll who bears the same looks of franki,and wears the shades that where stored in the box "franki" he mutters to himself, teal tears stream down his cheeks as he remembers what happened "it was all my fault..." He said "um s-sir...industry is at th-the door" franki said inturupting the sad moment. tyciox quickly stands up whipeing away the tears and rushes past franki down the stairs to greet industry, thanking him quickly, franki watches as tyciox rushes down the stairs, his robotic eyes land on the pile of photos and olf pair of glasses, he walks over picking up the glasses and examining them out of curiosity and putting them on "they f-fit!" He chirped to himself as he walks over to the old dusty mirror,he whipes off the dust and looks at his reflection "hm..." He thinks to himself as he sets aside the glasses and starts to look at the photos. He slowly examines the first one and gets faster each photo, stopping at the last one he examines it with great detail. The photo, somewhat damp with fresh tears was the one tyciox was crying over "why would h-he get so worked up-up over a p-photo, that's not like hi-him" he says reading the back "frankie, industry and tyciox, Best moirails forever" he reads it outloud "wait...m-me?" He questions flipping it around, his robotic eyes widening as he examines the photo, its him, industry, and his master... Tyciox,all sitting under the grand oak in the backyard, smileing and laughing. "I've n-never seen master so hap-happy" he says smileing faintly. He spots a word written in the corner."star sprinkled eyes?" He says outloud, a female voice speaks up "password correct" he stands up looking around "who sa- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" he falls to the ground withering in pain, jolts of electricity shoots from his robotic body as some sort of locked memory file is opened, suddenly all those photos with him are as clear as day. Tyciox and industry both run upstairs and into the room,witnessing him twitching with pain as jolts of electricity shoot out "O=dear lord=C" industry muttered as tyciox just watched silently. After awile of silence franki starts to get up, he looks to the two "I'm... I'm s-sorry" he ushered out as the two helped him up "I'm s-sorry! Its all my fa-fault! I convinced y-you guys to go wit-with me to t-the cliffside! !" His legs gave out as he chanted I'm sorry over and over and over,he lands on his hands and knees crying. Tyciox kneeled down beside him "no... Its my fault, I let you fall into that trap..." He muttered failing to hold back tears, industry helped franki up as tyciox hugged him,franki pulled away from the hug "why?"Frankie questioned "Why w-where you so mean?" tyciox looked away, a wave of shame overtaking him "because...I was just so angry, I could have saved you but I was to pathetic, I let you fall and die...and... It wouldent let me override your system so you could remember... I just... I was so...so..." He trails off "why wouldent it let me?" He looked to industry puzzled "you made the body after all" he said,his anger bubbling again "O=i-im sorry mate but,I don't even know, it must be a fate thing because I set it to recognize your voice also=C" she said hiding behind franki,they both relized he was getting angry and took a step back,the glasses clattered when industry set her hand on the table,the room went silent as tyciox walked over picking up the glasses, he wipeing the dust of the lenses as he put them on franki "better?" He asked, "much b-better" franki replied smiling,happy that tyciox is getting better at anger issues. Industry sighed "O=its like old times again ain't it?=C" she said giggling "it i-is" franki said smiling as he hugged tyciox, but quickly stopped "sorry",He was shocked when tyciox hugged him back, almost crushing him as he was lifted from the ground slightly, industry not soon after joined the bear hug giggling "O=its all ok...everything is normal now=C" industry said as tyciox started to cry again when he out down franki,for the first time in all of there life they see tyciox break down crying,they both sit down beside him,as he crys to the point of exuastion, falling asleep on franki cold metal lap as industry sings his favorite song. "I've n-never seen master so hap-happy" he said as he pet tyciox hair, "O=master?=C" Industry questioned "oh d-dear... This is going to-to take s-some adjustment" he said giggling slightly, the rest of the evening they talk as tyciox sleeps peacefully, when nightfall comes they lay tyciox in his recupracoon, industry goes home as franki walks over to his charging station, by the tail of the large wolf lucus, he opens the door and steps in, plugging the wire into the back of his neck, he sighs as he shuts the door, powering off as he still wears the star glasses

"The stary eyed boy has returned, but are you ready you?"

"No...not yet,they are not ready"

.•~the end~•.

Or is it?


End file.
